Pocketville Scenes in "The Friendship Ceremony" (Paramount Dub)
(The Friendship Trail is seeing flying and twirling through the sky and reaches Pocketville. Multiple pets are witnessing it. Then, a group of young pets come out of the school, with Claudia being last.) Oristolfo: '"Careful! You don’t want to trip!" '''Claudia: '"Thank you, Oristolfo! My students do get a bit excited." 'Oristolfo: '"You’re welcome, Claudia, but do you really have to call me Oristolfo?" 'Claudia: '"But it’s your name, isn’t it?" 'Oristolfo: '"Well...for now. But, soon I’ll have a new friend, family, and name!" (he glances at the Friendship Trail passing by) "It’s the Friendship Trail!" (He runs over to follow the trail and ends up at the Magic Fountain. When the Friendship Trail falls in the waters of the fountain, the water crystallizes and sparkles form on the water. Caroline's sad face is seen in the water. Then, a crowd of pets show up, including Oristolfo.) 'Oristolfo: '"I wonder who’s going to be chosen!" (Danny is seen at the Magic Fountain as well and he rushes over to the Tomlin Palace) (Meanwhile, at the throne room of the Tomlin Palace, Danny runs over to Crown Princess Ava and the other Guards) 'Danny: '"Your Majesty!" (pants) "Your Majesty!" (pants again) 'Princess Ava: '"Calm down, Danny. You might pass out!" 'William: '"Princess Ava is right. You need to get yourself together because you’re a Royal Guard!" 'Balloon: '"What could be so urgent?" 'Mela: '"Is it the fountain?" 'Princess Ava: '"The fountain’s waters have crystallized. Today will be a joyous occasion for we shall bring happiness to another child." (Princess Ava leaps off the throne. As she walks out of the room, Danny attempts to follow her.) 'William: '"Ah!" (he follows Danny and stops in front of him) "Danny, how many times have I told you? Her Majesty needs to be alone to choose the right pet!" (In the Royal Suite, Ava moves toward the bookshelf in the room) '''Princess Ava: ''Oh, Friendship Heart...'' (the Friendship Heart glows) Hear my voice. Guide me as always to make the right choice. (A trail of sparkles levitate the Pocketpedia out of the bookshelf and the pages start turning rapidly. Ava gasps when the Pocketpedia turns to a page with a picture of Dot on it.) Princess Ava: '"Ahh...so, she must be the Chosen One." (Back at the Magic Fountain, Dot is seen running through the crowd of pets and then glances at Ava, who is sitting on the edge of the fountain. She gasps in excitement when she sees her and runs over to meet her.) '''Princess Ava: '"Come forward, little Dalmatian." 'Dot: '"Oh, Your Majesty!" 'Princess Ava: '"You have been chosen as a special friend for a lonely little girl who longs for someone to play with. Are you ready?" 'Dot: '"You mean...I’ll have a new friend that will be by my side?" 'Princess Ava: '"You both were made for each other and I know you two will be very happy." (Ava walks away and Eva, Zull, and Gort are seen.) 'Eva: '(rolls eyes) "Oh, if only Mother gave the title to me." 'Zull: '"Oh it is on!" 'Gort: '(to Zull) "You really think so?" (Both Zull and Gort get in a fight.) 'Eva: '"Excuse me? I’m trying to listen!" (Zull and Gort stop and Eva hisses at them. Ava is seen climbing the stairs to the springboard of the fountain.) 'Princess Ava: '"Now, it is time for you to walk across the fountain and begin your journey into the Big City." (The springboard unfolds to make way for Ava.) 'Princess Ava: '"On behalf of the Friendship Heart..." (Dot is seen on the fountain’s teleportation pedestal) 'Princess Ava: '"Let the Friendship Ceremony..." (the Friendship Heart detaches from her collar) "...begin!" (The Friendship Heart floats toward the Magic Fountain. Multiple pets are seen cheering and waving. The Friendship Heart eventually makes it to the pillar in the middle of the fountain and causes Dot to teleport from Pocketville to the Big City.) ---- (The fountain shows an image of Dot and Caroline and it fades. The Friendship Heart floats over to Ava's collar and reattaches, and the Royal Guards approach her.) 'William: '"Well done, Ava." 'Mela: '"What a great choice you've made!" 'Balloon: '"Of course." (Ava steps down from the fountain) 'Princess Ava: '"Thank you all. Pocketville wouldn't be the same without all of you." 'Danny: '"How does the ceremony work?" 'Princess Ava: '"That is a long-kept family secret." (Danny makes a confused look. When the pets start leaving, Ava walks over to Eva. Eva glares at her.) 'Princess Ava: '"I'm so excited! Tomorrow is Pocketipendence Day!" 'Eva: '(feigning excitement) "Oh, dear sister, I can't wait. Tomorrow will surely be a special day for all of us." (Ava makes a concerned expression at Eva but she continues.) 'Princess Ava: '"It will be such a joyous- ('''Eva: "You can say that again...") -and wonderful occasion. As we celebrate another year the kingdom has to offer, a child is waiting out there to make their dream come true." Eva: '(smirks) "Oh, how delightful." (At night, a shadow walks past a statue of a past family member of the Tomlin dynasty that is sitting on the railing of the Tomlin Palace's staircase. Then, Eva and her lackeys are seen in the palace basement.) '''Eva: '"Ugh, she‘s so proud of herself! Who does she think she is?!" 'Gort: '"Well, the soon-to-be-queen, duh!" 'Eva: '"I know that!" 'Gort: '(looks at Zull) "She knows!" (turns back to Eva) "You know you should be the one on the Tomlin throne!" 'Eva: '"And I will be!" (hisses) "Tomorrow!" (Zull and Gort make puzzled expressions at each other.) 'Zull: '"Huh?" 'Gort: '"Tomorrow?" 'Eva: '"Yes, we all know it will be Pocketipendence Day. But it also will be the day where we stop my goodie-two-shoes sister from ever becoming queen!" 'Gort: '"Do you have anything in mind?" 'Eva: '"Alright. Tomorrow, during the next Friendship Ceremony, (points at Gort) you distract the Royal Guards, while (points at Zull) you leap into the air and catch Ava's jewel!" 'Zull: '(scared) "You mean...I have to go and steal the Friendship Heart?!" 'Eva: '"And I thought you dogs were braver than that!" 'Gort: '(taunting Zull) "Ooh, are you a scaredy cat?" 'Zull: '"Hey! I'm not afraid of anything!" 'Eva: '"Excellent. So keep an eye on the Magic Fountain tomorrow. As soon as the water crystallizes, we leap into action!" (eyes turn a shade of green for a split second) "Finally...I shall become the true Queen of the Pocket Kingdom!" ---- (The Friendship Trail reaches the Magic Fountain once again, and Zull and Gort watch as the fountain crystallizes and an image of Kate appears.) 'Gort: '"That girl sure needs a pet!" (Zull and Gort look at each other and snicker.) 'Zull: '"This will be our chance to get the jewel for Eva!" 'Gort: '"Let's go tell her!" (Both dogs run off.) ---- (Back at the Royal Suite, Ava's Friendship Heart is glowing while the pages on the Pocketpedia move rapidly. When the heart stops glowing, the pages stop on a picture of Oristolfo.) 'Princess Ava: '"He is the chosen one!" (At the Magic Fountain, Oristolfo appears excited.) 'Oristolfo: '"This is going to be one event I will never forget!" 'William: '"Silence, everyone. Let the Crown Princess speak." 'Princess Ava: '(holds paw out) "Come on up, Oristolfo!" (Magic walks closer to Ava and sits next to her.) 'Princess Ava: '(looks at Oristolfo) "You are very lucky to be the one chosen on Pocketipendence Day." '''Eva: ''You better make the most of it, because you won't ever become queen! (Looks at Zull and Gort) "Both of you, get ready!" (growls) '''Princess Ava: '"Now it's time for you to begin your journey." (Oristolfo begins to make his way to the pedestal and Ava climbs the stairway to the springboard. Eva hisses at Ava.) 'Princess Ava: '"On behalf of the Friendship Heart..." (Oristolfo is seen on the pedestal.) 'Princess Ava: '"Let the Friendship Ceremony..." (the Friendship Heart detaches from Ava's collar again) "...begin!" (The Friendship Heart floats over to the pillar.) 'Eva: '(looks back at Zull and Gort) "Now!" (Gort runs over and barks menacingly at the Royal Guards, who just stand there. Zull runs up the staircase to the springboard.) 'Princess Ava: '(looks at Zull and her eyes widen) Oh no! What is he doing? (Zull continues to run up the stairs.) 'Princess Ava: '(looks back at Oristolfo) "ORISTOLFO, LOOK OUT!!" (Ava jumps off the springboard and Zull does the same.) 'William: '"Ava, no!" 'Princess Ava: '(lands on the pedestal and shoves Oristolfo out of the way) "Hurry, get off!" (Ava looks back at Zull, her eyes widened and sparkling with fear. Zull attempts to grab the Friendship Heart, and it breaks in half.) 'Princess Ava: '"NO! NO!!" (she covers her face) (Multiple pets are screaming in terror and covering their faces when the fountain's water explodes and flashes. When the explosion stops, the Royal Guards look around with faces stuck in a scared expression. They notice Eva's gang with one half of the Friendship Heart.) 'Eva: '"All of you, run!" (she runs off with Zull and Gort) 'William: '"Royal Guards, after those pets!" 'Mela: '(blocks William's way) "Wait!" 'William: '(angrily) "Wha- what are you doing, Mela? You're letting them get away!" 'Mela: '(angrily) "We'll catch them later! We're needed here for now!" 'Danny: '"What are you talking about?" 'Balloon: '"Mela's right." (The fountain is dried up. Balloon is seen standing in the middle holding Ava's collar, which has the remaining half of the Friendship Heart. The other three guards rush over, while multiple pets are chattering in a shocked expression.) 'Balloon: '"Our soon-to-be-queen Ava has gone missing, and the fountain somewhat went dry." (A glowing figure is seen in the fountain as well) 'Balloon: '"And who is that?" (The figure is revealed to be Kate.) 'Kate: '"What...is this place?" Category:Article list Category:VanillaFlare Category:Paramount